A Secret For Me, A Secret For You
by Summers-Wind
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Melissa is the daughter of Troyella and Zepay, and is finding out just how complicated her past... and future are. Chapter 8 Up!
1. Trailer

Troy: Just one more kiss

Gabi: I'm pregnant

Troy: That's wonderful!

Gabi: We can't, Troy, we both have full scholarships to our dream colleges.

Sharpay: Zeke and I want to adopt

Zeke: Come on Sharpay… let Jason and I take her to the game!

Sharpay: No!

Jason: Just don't tell Mommy

Meli: Look out!

Sharpay: Her parents are dying; she deserves to know!

Meli:_Gasps_

Troy: Hi

**Coming Soon To Fan Fiction DOT Net!**

"**A Secret For Me, A Secret For You"**


	2. Letters From Gabi

_New Mexico native Zeke Baylor, better known as Iron Chef USA is to face off against Iron Chef Italy, Mario Angel next Tuesday at 5PM. Tune in live, only on The Food Station!_

Sharpay turned off the television, waiting for her husband, and two daughters to arrive back home.

She flipped through the mail: A few scripts, which she tossed on the coffee table that she would check at later, a few bills which she tossed on her desk, and a letter from Gabriella which she set on the front table for Melissa.

Suddenly, the door burst open.

"Guess who got tickets for the Spurs game on Sunday with Jason?" Zeke said walking into the Baylor house with a grocery bag in his arms and two girls on his heels.

"The boogie man?" Sharpay joked, as her and Zeke kissed hello.

"You know it!" he said walking into the kitchen to set down the groceries.

"Melissa, you got a letter from your Mom today!" Sharpay told Melissa.

Melissa's eyes widened, "Really?" she asked, "Where?"

Sharpay smiled.

"It's on the front table, Sweetie,"

The eleven year-old picked up the letter from the table, and danced around the room with it.

"I got a letter! See?" she said, showing it to her nine-year-old sister, Allison.

"So?" Allison said, letting out a dramatic sigh.

"Allison Sharpay Baylor!" Sharpay told Allison sternly, "Be polite. You know how much those letters from her real mom mean to Melissa. Now apologize,"

"Fine," Allison grumbled. "Sorry Melissa,"

"Sorry for what?" Sharpay lead.

"I'm sorry that I was impolite. Now can I go to my room?" Allison demanded to know.

"Yes, you may, but loose the attitude young lady," Sharpay said, leaning back into Zeke.

"She reminds you of a little you, doesn't she?" Zeke asked his wife.

"Oh yeah," Sharpay agreed with her husband.

Meanwhile, Melissa took her letter to the couch, and began reading it. Once she was finished, she ran to her room and pulled out the shoebox from under her bed where she kept all of the letters from her mother.

"Melissa! Allison! Time for dinner!" Zeke called.

Allison and Melissa met their parents at the kitchen table and sat down to eat.

"So what's for dinner tonight?" Sharpay asked.

"_Saumon à la sauce verte, and Crème Brule for dessert," _Zeke told his family.

"In English?" Sharpay questioned.

"Steamed salmon with a parsley and cilantro green sauce. Obviously you know what Crème Brule" Zeke told them.

Once the family got to eating, Zeke spoke again.

"So… about that basketball game on Sunday…"

"I'm sure we can work it out. What time is it at?" Sharpay asked.

"Seven," Zeke replied, sipping his wine.

"And night game on a school night? I don't think so," Sharpay decided.

"Please Mom? With sugar and gummy worms and books and basketballs on top? Pleeeaaseeee?" Melissa begged Sharpay.

"Cut it Melissa. No."

"But Allison gets to go to her auditions on Sunday night! It's no fair!" Melissa protested, crossing her arms.

"Yes, Allison does. But, she is, but the elementary school has a teacher workday on Monday. Remember, we planned this weeks ago. Allison and I are going to Albuquerque,"

"Aww… Come on Sharpay… let Jason and I take her to the game. Just this once?"

"No!" Sharpay said putting her foot down.

"Can I please be excused?" Melissa grumbled.

"Yes you may," Sharpay dismissed Melissa from the dinner table.

Melissa went into the kitchen and cleared her plate, and went into her bedroom.

"Can I be excused too… please?" Allison asked, remembering her manners.

"Yes, Allison, you may,"

And Allison followed her sister into the kitchen.

Melissa ran into her room, not closing the door all of the way. She thrust the shoebox out from under her bed, and threw it open, carefully finding the letter that she had received from her birth mom earlier that day.

_Dear Meli_,

Gabriella was the only one who ever called Melissa 'Meli'.

_I hope that this letter finds you still in good hands. I hope that Zeke, Sharpay, and Allison are doing well, as are you._

_My job just got transferred to East High School in Albuquerque, the high school that your father and I attended. It's a great job, with a lovely student body. It's not very different from when we went there, however people manage to respect each other and their likes much better._

_Please never forget that we (your father and I) did not want to give you up, but that we were not ready for such. However, maybe someday we will_.

Melissa knew how it went: she wasn't allowed to be with-in a 100 feet of Gabriella… or her father for that matter, until she was 18. It was upon their wishes.

_I talked to Troy today. Your father sends his blessings. He recently got traded to the San Antonio Spurs, and he knows that you would be proud of him._

_Much Love,_

_Your Other Mother,_

_Gabi_

Melissa tried to hold back the tears that we about to fall from her eyes. The ones that wanted to pour every time she received a letter from one of her parents.

Allison watched her sister wipe a tear from her eye. Allison couldn't begin to imagine just how much Melissa had gone through in the past eleven and a half years.

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own anything that you recognize!**

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! I hoped that you liked this chapter. It's a little introduction-y, but anyways. Feedback is appreciated!**


	3. Spurs Basketball Game

"Okay, bedtime is 9:30, make sure that Melissa finished her homework, and does conditioning for her sports program," Sharpay said without pausing.

"Okay," Zeke said, "Bye Sharpay," Zeke said as him and Sharpay kissed goodbye.

"Bye Munchkin," Zeke hugged Allison.

"Bye Daddy," Allison hugged her father back, "Bye Melissa,"

"Bye Ali! Bye Mom!" Melissa waved goodbye to her sister and mom, as the two drove off.

With that, Zeke and Melissa went inside.

"Dad, why can't we go to the game?" Melissa asked. "I know that mom said we wouldn't, but it's the playoffs!"

"You really don't ever give up, do you?" Zeke asked his daughter.

Melissa nodded her head 'no'.

"I suppose, but you have to finish your homework first," Zeke said trying to stay calm about it, and be the 'adult' in the situation. Truth be told, he really wanted to go to that game

"Okay," Melissa replied.

"Also, just don't tell Mommy, okay?"

"Okay," Melissa agreed, going to her room to finish her homework.

Zeke went to the kitchen, and began making an early supper for the two, so that they could make it to the game.

Twenty minutes later Melissa appeared in the kitchen, her book in her face.

"Finished with your homework already?" Zeke asked Melissa.

"Uh huh," Melissa replied, not looking up from her book.

Zeke smiled. Melissa reminded Zeke of her parents so, so much.

The two ate dinner (which was a basic pasta and marinara sauce), and made bets on which they thought would do better at the game. So what if they only bet nickels, it was the concept that mattered.

Finally, Zeke called Jason and told him that him and Melissa would be there in a few minutes.

Zeke and Melissa picked up Jason and his son Kyle, and they were off to the San Antonio Spurs stadium.

"Now presenting the San Antonio Spurs!" A males voice boomed over the loudspeaker.

Zeke, Melissa, Jason, and Kyle took their fifth row seats, and settle in.

The announcer presented the D-Fence, the Middles, and finally were about to move on to the forwards,

"And on left forward we have Jimmy Thoms!"

Jimmy ran out and into his position.

"On right forward we have Chad Danforth!"

Chad ran out and into position, while Jason gave Zeke a look.

"And recently- traded TROY BOLTON as center!"

Troy jogged out, flashing his literally billion, possibly trillion- dollar smile.

This time Jason pointed to Melissa and mouth to Zeke.

"Does Melissa know?"

"Gabi- Mom told me in her last letter, but that's not why I wanted to come," Melissa informed the men.

"And Danforth passes to Bolton who dunks and scores!" The announcer shouted.

The crowd went wild.

Soon halftime came. The Spurs were leading the Lakers 40- 20.

"Speaking of Danforth…" Zeke turned around to see Taylor standing in the aisle near them.

"Auntie Taylor!" Melissa ran over towards the woman, and was twirled in Taylor's arms.

"How are you Mel?" Taylor asked.

"Good,"

"And what's today's book pick?"

"_To Kill A Mockingbird_," Melissa replied.

"That's my girl!" Taylor beamed, turning to Zeke. "And how have you been treating _my_ God- Daughter?"

"He's been good…" Melissa replied, trying to hide the sadness, and wishing that she would be able to meet Gabriella and Troy. "And Auntie?" Melissa said holding up a Spurs jersey. "Can you please ask Uncle Chad to get the team to sign this?"

"Sure baby," Taylor said kissing her Goddaughter on her forehead, and taking the jersey from Melissa. "And don't worry, you'll get to meet Troy someday," she whispered in Melissa's ear.

Somehow Taylor always knew what Melissa wanted. Maybe it was because she knew Melissa's Mom so well.

"Bye!" Taylor waved. And with that, Taylor was off.

The game ended (Which the Spurs won), and Taylor brought back the jersey.

"Here's the jersey Mel," Taylor said handing the jersey signed by all of the players and coaches that we present at the game. "And… I have a note from Troy- Dad," she said handing Melissa a sheet of paper ripped from a notepad.

"Oh, and Zeke and Jason, you guys are welcome to join Chad and I at _Sherry's Sweets_ over on twenty- fourth if you'd like,"

"I don't know…" Zeke spoke cautiously, "It is a school night, and I promised Sharpay that I'd get Melissa to bed on time,"

Melissa gave Zeke a 'puppy face', obviously wanting to spend time with her Godparents.

"Fine!" Zeke gave in, "But only for twenty minutes, and that's because I need to talk to Sherry about a fudge recipe,"

Melissa smiled, obviously satisfied.

"Okay, so we'll meet you there in fifteen minutes,"

Zeke, Melissa, Jason, and Kyle piled back into Zeke's jeep, and began driving to _Sherry's Sweets_.

Suddenly, the car in front of them came to a sudden halt.

"Look out!" Melissa screamed.

Jason tried to stop the car in time, but he wasn't quick enough, and his car rear- ended the car in front of him.

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything that you recognize!

A/N: I hope that you enjoyed that chapter! Sorry if updates are slow, but things have been really hectic; I have been sorta sick, people from my Dad's business have been over and I've had to help "entertain", and school. Thanks for reviewing anf reading! Feedback is appreciated:-)


	4. The Hospital

"_Look out!" Melissa screamed._

_Jason tried to stop the car in time, but he wasn't quick enough, and his car rear- ended the car in front of him._

From there, everything seemed to go in slow motion.

Zeke's body flew forwards from the impact, than thrust backwards, and into the back of his seat.

Jason, who was sitting in the passenger's side, thrust forward, then flew back like Zeke had.

The front airbags had gone off.

Then Kyle, who didn't have his seatbelt on flew into the seat back.

Melissa, whose legs were on the seatback, went forwards with force. Her right leg, bent and was okay, but her left leg took the force of both legs, and she thought that she had heard a loud _crack!, _and her knee felt numb.

Things then went back into normal speed.

"Is everyone okay?" Jason asked.

"I'm good," Jason replied, and then turned to his son. "What about you Kyle?" he asked.

Kyle was silent, and cradling his right arm, which was covered in glass, and blood was flowing freely from.

Melissa shivered, looking at Kyle's arm. The boy who she had been crushing on for almost as long as she could remember, she now wanted to turn away from, because his blood was making her nauseous.

"I'll call an ambulance," Jason told them, his breaths quick and frantic.

A few minutes later, the ambulance arrived. They finally came to their car, and opened the door.

Melissa looked out to see a red porche on it's side, and two figures of bodies on stretchers, and more flashing lights than her eyes could handle.

That was the last thing that Melissa remembered, before everything faded to black.

Melissa's head felt heavy and she felt dizzy, like you feel when you close your eyes and let the world move around you. Her body felt like it was sinking into the mushy bed, and her leg felt elevated.

She tried to open her eyes, but doing so just seemed to hard, so she opened her ears instead.

"Her parents are dying; she deserves to know!" a loud woman' voice pierced through to her vain.

"But Troy and Gabi don't want her to meet them until she's at least eighteen!" a man's voice said, calming to sharpness of the of the woman's voice.

"But they're **DYING**!" the woman's voice, whom Melissa had identified as her mother's pointed out.

"It's what they wanted, though!" the voice whom she had identified at her father's shot back.

"Jason, Troy and Gabi would want to meet Melissa before they die!"

"We don't know that! Troy is expected to recover!"

"And Gabi? What about her?"

Then, it occurred to Zeke, that they didn't know if Gabi was going to be okay or not.

And with that, Melissa's ears couldn't keep open any longer, and her entire body shut down once again.

"Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep!" Melissa could hear a monitor beep. It took her a minute to realize that she was the one who the monitor was for, and that she was hooked up to an oxygen tank.

She slowly and carefully opened her eyes, expecting to be blinded by harsh lights, but they were not. Instead the lights were off, and the only apparent light was coming from hospital equipment.

"You're awake," someone said from the doorway.

"Uuuuh?" Melissa asked, almost moaning.

"Your parents will be happy to hear that,"

"My pharents! Wherth my Mommy and Daddy?" Melissa slurred, the drugs obviously still incharge of her system. And even if she was drugged, since when did she call them 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' and use improper grammar? Yeah, Melissa was _that_ scared.

"They're at your home, honey. They didn't know when you'd wake up, so they left for the night. They should be back in the morning,"

"Wherth mm I?" Melissa asked, now thoroughly confused.

"You're at the hospital,"

"Who arth yoo?"

"I'm Linda, one of the night nurses," the person, now identified as Linda replied.

Now feeling slightly better, now that she was waking up, Melissa spoke again.

"What happthened?"

"You were in a car accident,"

"Did any ofer people get hurted?"

Linda took a deep breath. She didn't want to the 'bearer of bad news', but the child needed to know. "Unfortunately, yes," she paused. "Troy Bolton, has suffered from some minor injuries, as well as a concussion. His wounds are relatively minor compared to those of Gabriella Montez's; she, unfortunately is in, what we believe to be a coma…"

"Arth they here?" Melissa asked.

And even heavily drugged, and woozy, Melissa was devising a plan.

"Yes," Linda told her.

"Can I seeth them?" Melissa asked.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize!**

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Any feedback is appreciated:-)**


	5. The Hospital Diaries

"_Can I seeth them?" Melissa asked._

"Well…" Linda trailed. "You can't move at all, because we can't risk your patella getting even more messed up…" she began.

And even at eleven, with her 1500 reading lexile, Melissa had no idea what the heck a patella was: maybe if she wasn't heavily drugged, but she was. "May pafella?" she asked.

"It's your knee, sweetie," Linda told her, "You fractured your knee cap, and if you want it to ever get better you have to keep it immobilized for a while."

"Kayth. So can I seeth them?"

"Yes," Linda confirmed, "But were gonna need to take you on that bed and with oxygen, so I'm going to need to go get some help, kay?"

And with that, Linda disappeared and then reappeared a few minutes later, with a male nurse at her side.

"Hold on," Linda instructed Melissa. "One the count of three, we're going to lift the bed and lock in place the wheels."

"One… two… three…" With the other nurse near her head, and Linda at her feet, the two lifted the bed, and began rolling Melissa down the hospital halls, and towards a hospital room.

They passed a few different areas, and even went up a floor, then went down another two halls, before finally stopping at one door.

Melissa took a deep breath. Was she supposed to feel this confused? _It's just because I lied to the nurses_… she kept telling herself, even though she knew that she was feeling this way because she was about to meet the man who literally created her, and was his fault for her very existence…

"We're here Miss Baylor," The other nurse announced.

Unable to speak, Melissa nodded her head, and Linda and the nurse moved her rolling bed inside of a room, and stopped it when it lay parallel to the other bed.

Melissa looked at the man, and gasped. Was she really ready for this? Maybe she wasn't after-all…

"Hi…" the man said. _Too late…_

"Hiiiy!" Melissa squeaked.

"How arth you?" Troy asked.

Eleven years, and all she got was a 'Hi, how are you?'

"Okayth,"

"Goodth," Troy responded.

Okay, so maybe he was just heavily drugged too, which would explain his half-shut eyes, and the drool drizzling from the sides of his mouth.

"How's Gabith- Moom?" Melissa asked.

"I on't mo…" Troy mumbled.

"Ith hearth she in ath coma…" Melissa told her birth-father.

And even though Troy's state wasn't stable, he had hurt his shoulder and was having trouble remembering a lot of things; you could tell that Troy was having a hard time accepting the fact.

"Noo! Nooth! Noth Gabith! My brave Gabbeee!" Troy slurred, tears beginning to fall from his eyes.

Suddenly, Linda, who had disappeared from the room for a few minutes, had reappeared.

"Miss Baylor, I really think that we should go now. It won't be good for either of you," Linda told the two.

"No!" Melissa shouted.

"Miss Baylor, you probably shouldn't even be here. It's five in the morning," Linda said sternly. "And the day nurses should be here in less than an hour."

"Can we visit Gabrithella Monteth? Pleeeeth?"

"Well…" Linda considered this, even though she knew that allowing Melissa out of her room was already breaking the rules but allowing two people in the intensive care unit? It was unheard of. "There's a family-only policy."

"I'm herth birth daughter, and this ith my birth daddy," Melissa explained.

Troy had a content, smile on his face.

Linda paused, before responding. "Okay… but only for five minutes… and we've already bent the rules a lot as it is…"

"Yes!" Melissa and Troy shouted.

Three nurses appeared, and along with Linda, they rolled Melissa, along side of Troy to Gabriella.

They rounded a corner, went up a story in an elevator, rounded another corner, went down a hall, and finally arrived in an intensive care unit.

You could hear the "beep…beep…beep…beep…" of Gabriella machines, and the hustle of doctors in the background.

And the nurse put the breaks on Troy and Melissa's beds, and went away, leaving the duo alone.

And for the second time in living (almost) flesh (the other time being just after her birth) in her eleven-year life, Melissa saw her birth mother.

And Troy saw the woman who he loved, fighting for her life, and his ill state, suddenly felt very healthy compared to Gabriella's.

And the two watched in silence as Gabriella's life hung in control by machines.

And Melissa knew that she would get in trouble soon, and Troy knew that enormous problems were soon to arrive, but even in their drugged-state, they both knew that things would _never_ be able to go back to how they were before…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize!**

**AN: Whoa! I totally didn't expect that many reviews, guys (and girls)! You guys are awesome! Thanks soooo much for reviewing! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Anyways, any feedback is appreciated:-)**


	6. Irregular Beep

Troy and Melissa watched Gabriella for another minute, the rhythmic thumping of their hearts being the only thing that they heard, and their bodily pains subsiding, as they could only think of Gabriella's pain.

Suddenly, the Gabriella's breathing machine began beeping abnormally fast.

"Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeep. Beeeep! Beeeep!"

Melissa twisted her head towards Troy, and shot him a nervous glance, only to get an identically as pained glance back.

Linda, who had been watching Troy and Melissa from a distance, went running to find one of the doctors, which had been taking care of Gabriella.

Moments later, a man about Troy and Gabriella's age who was about average height, and had blonde hair, and brown- eyed doctor walked in.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Ryan Evans, you paged me?" he asked in that monotone that doctors always seem use.

"Yes. Miss. Montez's machine seems to beat to- steadily for her to be in a coma," Linda told the doctor.

"Yes, about that…" Dr. Evans trailed, just noticing Troy and Melissa on stretchers with the corner of his eye.

"Troy? Melissa? Erm… Mr. Bolton, Miss. Baylor?" Dr. Evans's eyes widened.

"Ryan?" Tory asked softly, very confused by everything.

"Uncle Ryan?" Melissa question softly, and just as confused as Troy.

"Do you know these two?" Linda asked, obviously confused by everything that was going on.

Dr. Evans sighed; there was no way out of this one- way street dilemma.

"Yes," Dr. Evans said truthfully. "Mel- Miss. Baylor is my twin sister and he husband's adopted daughter. Tr- Mr. Bolton is Melissa's birth- father, and Ms. Montez is Melissa's birth- mother."

Linda was about to respond, when Gabriella's machine began to beep in an irregular beat for someone who was in a coma, again.

"Back to Ms. Montez, Dr. Evans!" Linda exclaimed in a very frustrated tone. "Why are you standing there, not moving if her breathing is off?"

"Actually, her breathing is just fine- well as good as can be expected for someone in her state," Ryan told Linda, as he had 3 sets of confused eyes starring blankly back at him.

"So…" Melissa huffed, annoyed with all of the heavy, and "need- to- know" tension.

"Ms. Montez is bearing a child." Dr. Evans said flatly, and paused, but not long enough to get another response from anyone else. "And before you said anything- the child is fair condition…"

A huge sigh of relief, awe, and over- all shock came from both Troy and Melissa.

"Then who's the father?" Linda asked.

Ryan shot Troy a confused look, and Troy could only nod his head.

"Beep- beep. Beep- beep. Beep- beep!" New, different paced noises began to flow from Gabriella's breathing machine.

Dr. Evans hopped, still slightly frozen in shock from the evens that had happened just moments before.

"Linda-" Ryan instructed. "Get two nurses, and have them help take Troy and Melissa back to IC," he said ignoring the fact that he had just referred to two patients by their first names. "And on your way tell Dr. Jacobs, and Dr. Jennings that I need assistance in IC room 304!"

Linda nodded, "Yes, Dr. Evans."

And with that Linda left the room, and appeared a minute later with two men in lab coats, and two men in nurse's scrubs. The two men in scrubs each took one stretcher, and pulled Troy and Melissa out of the room.

The first nurse turned left with Troy, and the other turned right with Melissa.

And although the Troy and Melissa were being separated, they knew that they would be seeing the other again very, very soon…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize!**

**A/ N: Another chapter is up! I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I know that I enjoyed writing it. I also enjoy receiving and reading your reviews. So, please review if you have a little bit of time to spare! Thanks!**

**- Lil Spazzy Q.**

**PS: What did you think of Ryan as a doctor? I referred to Ryan as "Dr. Evans" more for effect in this chapter, but in later chapters I will most likely refer to him as just plain 'Ryan".**


	7. One Rises, One Falls

Sharpay, Zeke, and Allison rushed to the hospital as soon as Linda called them, telling them that Melissa had woken up. They were sitting in Melissa's hospital room, waiting for her to wake up. Allison was reading through a script, Zeke was sitting nervously, twiddling his thumbs, and Sharpay was gently stroking Melissa's thick, curly brown hair, which she obviously inherited from her mother, with her hand. 

"Hey, Baby girl," Sharpay said to a sleeping Melissa softly. "You're a fighter, you know that. That nurse told me that you were brave last night, and Uncle Ryan said that you would be fine."

Melissa's eyes fluttered open and closed, as if they were trying to ask her body if it had enough energy to wake up.

Sharpay gasped.

"Zeke, Ali!" Sharpay called excitedly, in an almost too- loud voice. "I think that she's waking up!"

"Mmmom?" Melissa asked groggily, as her eyes began to twitch open.

"Oh baby girl, I'm so glad that you're okay!" Sharpay cried, giving Melissa a gigantic hug.

It was probably due to Sharpay's colossal amount of love that Melissa began to wake up even more. It was the fact that Melissa knew that people would always love her.

"Imm fiine, Mooom…" Melissa said, rubbing her eyes with her fists.

"That's good," Sharpay gave Melissa a small, reassuring smile, and added: "You have some people who want to see you."

Melissa turned her head.

"Dad! Ali!" She smiled, the entire aura of the room skyrocketing with comforting warmth.

"Hey, baby girl," Zeke said, walking over to his daughter, so that she could see him.

Allison didn't even bother with a simple "hello", before she began to speak.

"Guess what, Melissa?" she said excitedly, her eyes looking like a puppy that was chasing a butterfly.

"What?"

"I got the part for the commercial!" Allison grinned.

"Really?"

"Yup! And it's even a speaking role!"

"That's great!" Melissa smiled, very proud of her younger sister.

After all, Allison was always the actress, she was always the basketball player and singer.

"And it's all your fault!" Allison exclaimed, truly shocking Melissa with her words.

"How?" Melissa inquired.

"You were the one that got me into acting! I mean: your real Mommy and Daddy always liked to act, so you did too. Right, Melissa!" Allison asked, too excitedly to know that she had accidentally crossed a line.

"My _real_ parents…" Melissa repeated the words to herself. They sounded more foreign than the songs they practiced in foreign languages during music class at school.

"What about them?" Sharpay inquired.

"I… I… I…" Melissa tried to get the words out of her mouth, but failed.

"I, what?" Sharpay asked, wincing in pain, as she gripped her arm tightly around her stomach area.

"Are you okay, Mom?" Melissa asked Sharpay.

"Yeah, are you alright, Honey?" Zeke asked his wife.

Sharpay winced again.

"I'm fine. I've just been having these _horrendous_ cramps for a while," Sharpay exclaimed, still holding her stomach.

"I hope you feel better, Mommy," Allison offered her mother a smile.

"Thank you, Ali," Sharpay said, giving her family a weak smile.

Suddenly, Linda rushed in.

"Mrs. Baylor!" Linda called, rushing in. "Your brother says that Gabriella Montez is…"

Linda might have been able to finish her sentence, if Sharpay hadn't fallen unconscious, and collapsed on the floor first.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/ N: There you have it! A sort of short chapter, with a double- cliffhanger! What do you think is wrong with Sharpay? I don't even know yet! I have 4 options, and depending on the one that you guys like best, I will make happen in this fic!**

**Sharpay is pregnant**

**Sharpay has appendicitis**

**Sharpay has the stomach flu**

**Sharpay is just exhausted because of all of the events. Nothing is wrong with her.**

**Thanks for reviewing the last chapter, and reading. Feedback is appreciated, as always! Thanks! - Lil Spazzy Q. **

**  
**


	8. The Verdict

**A/ N: Well you guys voted and... well... you'll just have to read and find out what's up with Sharpay! Hehe.  
**

_Mrs. Baylor!" Linda called, rushing in. "Your brother says that Gabriella Montez is…"_

_Linda might have been able to finish her sentence, if Sharpay hadn't fallen unconscious, and collapsed on the floor._

"Oh dear!" Linda called, rushing over to Sharpay.

"Sharpay!" Zeke called, rushing over to his wife.

"Mommy!" Allison and Melissa called at the same time to their mother.

Linda, Zeke, and Allison all knelt over Sharpay's body.

"Give Mommy some space, Allison," Zeke told one of his daughters.

"Yes, Daddy," Allison listened to her father, not a common sight to see.

Allison actually looked worried and scared.

"Come here, Al," Melissa patted an empty space on the hospital be next to her.

Allison stumbled over to Melissa, and managed to sit down. Melissa wrapped her arm around her younger sister.

"What's wrong with my wife?" Zeke demanded to know, worry obvious in his voice.

Linda didn't answer immediately.

"I'm not exactly sure Mr. Baylor," Linda told Zeke sincerely. "Melissa sweetie, can you please press your doctor call button?"

Melissa nodded her head 'Yes'.

A moment later, Dr. Jacobs appeared in the room, and Linda explained what had happened.

"Help me sprawl her out on her back," Dr. Jacobs commanded.

They obliged, and soon Sharpay was on her back.

Dr. Jacobs began to examine Sharpay.

"Sharpay, can you hear me?" Dr. Jacobs nudged Sharpay a few times softly.

"Mmm... Ryaanne wha'doo ya wanta?" Sharpay moaned.

Everyone jumped a little from Sharpay's voice.

"Okay, Sharpay we're going to get you up, and onto a bed to have you looked at," Dr. Jacobs told Sharpay.

Dr. Jacobs soon had Sharpay up, on a bed, and out of the room. They were now in a different room.

Dr. Jacobs surveyed Sharpay, mumbling things to herself.

Finally, Dr. Jacobs spoke audibly, "Sharpay, would you mind if I gave you an ultrasound?"

Sharpay looked shocked.

"Like as in an ultrasound you get when you're pregnant?" Sharpay words came out stutter- y and thick like peanut- butter.

"Yes," Dr. Jacobs said.

"Um... okay..." A usually very confident Sharpay responded, as the doctor pulled out the necessary equipment, and called for a couple more nurses to come assist.

"Can you lift you shirt for me?" Dr. Jacobs asked Sharpay.

The doctors would have had Sharpay change into a gown, but because she had just fallen, they did not want her to fall again.

Sharpay pulled up her shirt, revealing her bare stomach, and the doctor put some gel on it, which made Sharpay shudder, and gave her goose- bumps.

The doctor began to look to move the device around, and continued to look at the screen.

"Just as I thought," Dr. Jacobs said to herself, then turned to Sharpay. "Well, congratulations, Sharpay, it looks like you're going to have a baby!"

Sharpay's eyes seemed to pop out of their sockets.

"What?!?!?!" Sharpay screamed, very bewildered.

"Yes. You're about four months along. I'm surprised that you've gone this long without knowing," Dr. Jacobs marveled, as she handed Sharpay a cloth to wipe the cool gel off her stomach.

Sharpay began to wipe it off.

"But... how?" Sharpay questioned, with curiosity.

"Well, some just mature later, and grow a different rates, but everything seems normal, so I wouldn't worry too much. You seemed to have avoided morning sickness and remained healthy. This being said; I'll just write you a prescription for some vitamins, you can make an appointment for 2 months, and then we can release you."

"Okay," Sharpay responded, as the nurses helped her into a wheelchair, and rolled her back to Melissa's hospital room, where the Melissa, Zeke, and Allison still were.

"Mommy!" Allison cried, running over to her mother and hugging her.

Sharpay hugged Allison back.

"So what did the doctors say? It couldn't have been too serious, because you're here now," Zeke asked Sharpay.

Sharpay put her hand on her belly, and rested it there.

"Well... it looks like we're going to have a baby in about 5 months!" Sharpay exclaimed.

Zeke broke out in a grin.

"Two lovely daughters, a great wife, a baby on the way, and my dream job; what more could I asked for?" Zeke gleamed.

Allison, on the other hand, frowned.

"No." Allison said plainly.

"What?" Sharpay asked.

"No!" Allison repeated herself.

"What did you say, young lady?" Zeke demanded to know.

"I don't want a stupid, smelly, little bratty sibling!" Allison scream, storming over to the door, and kicking it.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Allison screamed, kicking the door repeatedly.

"Allison Sharpay! Stop that right now!" Sharpay instructed firmly.

"No!" Allison screamed back.

Suddenly, Ryan appeared behind Allison in the doorway.

"What's going--" Ryan stopped talking when he noticed Allison throwing a fit.

Allison turned around to kick something else, when Ryan caught her eye.

"Uncle Ryan!" Allison called giddily, running over to Ryan and tackling him with a hug.

Ryan hugged his niece back.

"Hi Ali," Ryan smiled, as her turned to Sharpay. "What happened, Shar?" he asked his twin sister.

"It's a long story," Sharpay told Ryan, and then told him the entire story.

"Well, congratulations!" Ryan smiled, truly happy for his sister.

But Ryan's smiled quickly faded, and then turned to Melissa.

"What is it, Ryan?" Sharpay asked, he smile dimming too.

"Well..."

"What is it?" Sharpay demanded to know, in her 'Ice Queen' voice.

"The social worker is here!" Ryan managed to blurt out.

Melissa gulped...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**A/ N: Well... that's the end of this chapter! What did you guys think? What do you guys think is up with Allison? Any guesses? If you guess right, I'll send you guys a sneak peek of the next chapter when I've got it at least partially written, which should be faster than it took this chapter to get updated, because I'm on summer break now! Anyways, thanks for reading, and reviewing the last chapter! As always, feedback is always greatly appreciated! Thanks:-D**

**- Lil Spazzy Q.**


	9. Social Worker Visits

_Previously:_

_"The social worker is here!" Ryan managed to blurt out._

_Melissa gulped..._

"It... they... she... can't!" Melissa panicked. "I love you guys... I've been with you the longest that I've ever stayed with anybody! I've been with you for four years, five if you count the one that you were my foster family, and you've LEGALLY ADOPTED me!!"

"Calm down, sweetie," Zeke walked over to Melissa, and rested his hand paternally on her shoulder. "Everything will be, okay.

"But, you've met the lady, Daddy. You know how..." Melissa whispered to Zeke, when a woman interrupted her.

" Jacquelyn Melissa Bolton..." The woman began.

The woman was short, wore large over- sized bottle- cap lense glasses, resembled an about to explode plum, and wore the stern face of Ms. Darbus.

"Baylor, Mrs. Prescott," Melissa corrected.

"Same difference!" Mrs. Prescott scuffed. Okay, so she was _WAY WORSE_ than Ms. Darbus.

Melissa flinched at Mrs. Prescott's loud and harsh voice.

"Anyways, Jacquelyn, I came here, because I heard reports of an accident," Ms. Prescott eyed Sharpay and Zeke.

Melissa's body pressed back into the bed as far as she could, and gulped.

"Care to explain?" Mrs. Prescott asked, peering over her glasses.

"I... I..." Melissa stuttered, as Mrs. Prescott pulled a notepad and pen out of her large, over- sized purse. "... I don't remember!"

"Really?" Mrs. Prescott asked in a softer tone. "You mean to tell me, that YOU DON'T REMEMBER, EVEN THOUGH YOU WERE THERE!!" The woman boomed.

"She was knocked unconscious!" Allison said, joining to conversation.

Mrs. Prescott turned towards the voice, and then walked over to the young girl.

"And, who might you be?" Mr. Prescott challenged.

"Allison Baylor," Allison smiled proudly.

"Ah, yes, the Baylor's minion. I should have known. Still the same temper, I see..." Mrs. Prescott noted.

"I don't have a temper!" Allison shot back, as tears welled in her eyes. She hated it when people who looked old enough to be her Grandma yelled at her.

"Miss Baylor, you care about your... sister... am I correct?"

"Yes,"

"You're not even related, nor do you look a bit a alike. You are aware of this, correct?"

"Yes. But she's still my older sissy, and I love her!" Allison declared.

And at that moment, Melissa, Sharpay, Zeke, and Ryan had never felt more proud to call Allison their 'own'.

"I can tell... Sorry to interrupt your fuming, but I am here on business, and business is money!" Mrs. Prescott told them.

"Which is...?" Sharpay questioned, annoyed by the older woman's arrogance, and lack of manners.

"I quote: _'We leave our daughter, Jacquelyn Melissa Bolton to the New Mexico State Legal System. We wish for her to be put up for adoption when the time and right family comes. But, we give our consent for you to take her out of ANYONES care if you see them fit, at ANY time. We do not wish for her to be within a 100 feet of either of us until she is at least 18, and hopefully able to understand why did this. We are unable to take care of her at this time, but we wish for her to know that we love her very much. - Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton_.' That, Dearie, is what their wishes are," Mrs. Prescott told them.

"The letter they left me at the fire station with," Melissa whispered to herself.

"What did you say?" Mrs. Prescott snapped.

"In the letter, they said that they want to know me when the time is right!" Melissa exclaimed. Most girls would have been in hysteric tears by now, but not Melissa. She had been made stronger than most from everything that she had been through.

"Miss Bolton. I have seen thousands of children's cases, all with the same kind of letter, and the same weep story. I do not have time for this _nonsense_! It's the way things are. And hate to tell you, but things won't change!"

"Things DO change!" Melissa shouted back, fury in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Prescott asked curiously.

"I mean, what would you say, if... if ... I told you that I've met my birth parents?" Melissa asked cautiously, hoping that the worst wouldn't come.

"Elaborate, Miss Bolton!" Mrs. Prescott demanded.

"I've met my birth parents, well, just my birth father, really, because... because... because they're in this hospital!" Melissa said the last part really quickly, and then let out a sigh of relief...

**Disclaimer: I don't own, nor am I associated with "HSM" in any way! I do own Mrs. Prescott, the other OCs, though.**

**A/ N: So... what did you guys think of this chapter? Mrs. Prescott? I do have pictures of the characters that I created, now! The URL is: **_**http:// **__** hypermangokid/ secret4mesecret4uhsmfic. Htm**_** (Just take out the spaces). Thanks for reviewing the last chapter, and reading this one! As always, reviews are really, really appreciated!**


End file.
